


Pharmercy Oneshots

by SoPHiasideas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoPHiasideas/pseuds/SoPHiasideas
Summary: I'll basically dump all my pharmercy oneshots here so they're easily accessible, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gives Fareeha a rimjob.

“Relax, my love, it’s not a prostate exam.” Angela joked, one finger tracing the base of the plug in Fareeha’s rear. She could tell the other woman was nervous by how tense she was. It was so different from her normal stoicism, resilience in the face of adversity, righteous but controlled anger at every injustice. Now she was tight, minimally responsive.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Angela asked, lying forward so she and Fareeeha were face to face. Fareeha nodded, smiling just a bit. Yes, she was unaccustomed to this sort of thing, usually being the ‘giving’ party when she and Angela had sex. But it was something she was curious to experience. The feeling of the plug in her rear was strange, but also definitely stimulating as her length already was pressed up against her abs, completely hard without even being touched by Angela. The doctor scooted back, removing the plug slowly and carefully, her finger circling over Fareeha’s entrance as the other hand wrapped itself around the soldier’s length. Her head, black hair, and beautiful braids fell forward, and she seemed to relax a bit more. She could trust Angela, and to call the feeling of her hand around her length ‘familiar’ would be quite an understatement.

With a bit of hesitation, Angela leaned down, her tongue just barely poking out between her lips and meeting Fareeha’s puckered rear entrance. They’d both made sure to take proper precautions with cleaning themselves, so her fears of contracting anything were nearly nonexistent. Her tongue did a few gentle circles, making a much smaller imitation of how her fingers had been around the plug’s base. Fareeha bit her lip, trying to stay on her hands and not drop onto her elbows or even her face. Angela’s hand in the meanwhile, began to pump up and down on Fareeha’s erection. Familiar, normal, it helped to ease both their nerves, and Fareeha let out a long held breath through her nose. Angela’s tongue poked in further, widening the hole to make space for itself.

That was the first time Fareeha reacted verbally, letting out a soft ‘Aah’ and sinking onto her elbows, head dropping forward to rest on her forearms. It was going better than she’d expected it to, mostly because she was having an easier time not clenching that she thought she would. Angela smiled at the reactions, pushing her tongue even further into Fareeha and using her free hand to fondle her lover’s testicles, giving gentle squeezes and pulls which she knew from experience Fareeha had a certain weakness to. Louder this time, Fareeha moaned, unconsciously pushing her rear back against Angela’s face. Stifling a giggle, Angela pushed her tongue in as far as it would go and began a mostly-ignorant circular motion inside her girlfriend’s rear. Going on with that for a few moments, she pulled out, taking a breath and set her chin atop the base of Fareeha’s spine.

“Am I doing well, Fareeha?” She asked semi-sarcastically, the hand on Fareeha’s length slowing just a bit.

“Yes, Angela, don’t stop.” Fareeha blushed, just a little bit glad Angela hadn’t come up to face her this time. She bit her tongue, feeling her lover’s enter her once more. The effort was futile and short lived however, as she was soon moaning with almost every breath. Angela’s self-satisfied smiled grew with each noise as she alternated between clockwise, counterclockwise, and random up/down/left/right swings of her tongue inside Fareeha, her hand going quickly up and down her length but only lightly holding it. She even began to simply pull and push the muscle in Fareeha’s rear, especially enjoying the moans it elicited. Fareeha herself was red-faced, completely new to both this type of sex and being the louder of the two of them. It was definitely good enough to ask for specifically again, but maybe not until she learned to control herself.

Angela was in all honesty enjoying herself. Her inquisitive nature, as well as the satisfying-ness of the sound of Fareeha’s reactions with so little effort on her part was more than enough to justify the grin on her face as she kept on, waiting for her lover to get twitchy. Her hand sped up and tightened just a bit, knowing it would help Fareeha reach her climax just a bit faster. Her tongue receded, tracing the rim of the slightly-wider hole it had been occupying before pushing back in and returning to the back and forth technique.

Angela didn’t need to wait long, as Fareeha herself piped up. “My love, I’m… I’m about to…” Immediately, Angela removed her face from behind Fareeha, and her hand momentarily as she slipped between her legs and underneath her belly, aiming Fareeha’s length right at her face and opening her mouth partially. Both hands were occupied one with her length and the other with her balls. Fareeha got back up on her hands, looking down at Angela and contemplating how odd her breasts looked hanging straight down and perpendicular to her torso. That, and how perfect Angela’s were. To be entirely honest, it wasn’t just Angela’s breasts that were perfect, but to list everything would only be the most thorough medical text’s list of the human body’s external components. The thoughts didn’t linger in her mind too long, as she felt herself nearly there, a bit of pre already dripping into the valley between Angela’s aforementioned perfect breasts.

Fareeha closed her eyes and let go of all her restrictions, focusing on the sensation of Angela’s hands on her length and balls, and came quickly. Angela’s eyes were also closed, but only from experience with how much one of Fareeha’s orgasm’s produced. Warm, white spunk splattered across her face, starting under her lower lip and spreading sporadically all the way up into her hair. When Fareeha’s climax finished, they both were still for a few moments, just breathing. Fareeha rolled over onto her back and looked at Angela’s face, blushing again at the sight of her own seed across her lover’s face. Angela in turn propped up on her elbow and took Fareeha’s length in her mouth, cleaning the tip before scooting up, and resting her head on Fareeha’s breasts.

“Did you like that, Fareeha?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Angela, very much.” Fareeha smiled, one hand on one of Angela’s breasts, squeezing lovingly. It would not take long for the two of them to fall asleep as they were, not even bothering to pull a blanket over themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha gives Angela a "good morning/wake up" blowjob.

If there was one thing about mornings after between Fareeha and Angela, it was the peacefulness. Both of them rarely got a moments silence anywhere outside their own home, or a decent rest. But together, under their own roof and in their own bed, there was a peace neither of them had ever found anything could compete with. 

On one of these peaceful mornings, Fareeha awoke before Angela, keeping her eyes shut a few moments. She could hear her lover’s light breathing, feel her chest move with each breath, and the warmth of her body. Only for a moment though, as Fareeha carefully scooted away, slowly peeling the blanket off them both to stand up. She stretched, scratching her shoulder and turned around to look at Angela, smiling contentedly at her lover’s peace. That, and the morning wood she was sporting, tip of her length almost reaching her belly button. Smiling more opportunistically this time, she lay back down gently and positioned her head right above the length, getting a good look at it and kissing midway up the underside.

She looked up, but Angela didn’t stir at the touch. Fareeha dared further, giving a lick from the base to the tip, again to no reaction from Angela. She propped up on her elbow, considering for a moment, before leaning back down and taking Angela’s balls into her mouth, sucking gently and rubbing her tongue against them, her hand pushed softly against her length. Finally, Angela reacted, her face sporting a confused expression as she rolled slightly, putting her back completely against the bed now.

“Fareeha, is that you?” She whispered, not opening her eyes.  
“Yes, Angela.” Fareeha replied, smiling. “I hope you don’t mind my wake up.” She said cheekily.  
“Not at all.” Angela yawned, stretching her arms out and laying them on her belly, before opening one eye and meeting Fareeha’s. “Don’t take me waking up as reason to stop.” She teased. Fareeha nodded, taking Angela’s balls into her mouth once more, her hand wrapping around the length and beginning to pump up and down slowly. Angela smiled, closing her eye again and relaxing as Fareeha continued on. After a few moments, Fareeha switched, now fondling Angela’s balls as she bobbed up and down on her length, lips forming a seal around all sides with only a bit of suction. Angela herself put her hand on the back of Fareeha’s head, stroking her hair as she went up and down, moaning just a bit and very quietly. Fareeha’s trained ears picked up on the sound, and she began to speed up gradually.

“Fareeha.” Angela said, opening her eyes and moving her hands to Fareeha’s cheeks to lift her off her length. “Let me stand up, please.” Fareeha nodded, getting off the bed and kneeling beside it. Angela stood up, placing herself in front of Fareeha and smiling down at her. They then continued, Fareeha’s hand on Angela’s balls, her mouth on Angela’s length, and Angela’s hand in her hair. Bobbing back and forth, feeling her twitch and hearing her moan, wanting to give her dove pleasure. Fareeha breathed furiously through her nose, not receding from Angela’s length, and only increasing her pace until she reached a comfortable maximum. Angela, on the other hand, had her fingers firmly tangled in Fareeha’s hair, hand having caught a back-and-forth ride on her head as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, nearing climax only faster as Fareeha’s efforts increased.

Knowing her lover, Fareeha knew exactly which twitch would mean Angela was at her precipice, and upon feeling it pulled back, using her hand to pump her length and aiming her tip right at her own face. It took less than a moment for Angela to reach orgasm, her seed decorating Fareeha’s face as she let out a long, low moan followed by a deep sigh.

“Raring…” Angela sighed, looking down at Fareeha’s face as her own split between a smile and a blush, hands reaching up to cover her smile involuntarily. Fareeha’s smile, however, spread across her face as she licked what of Angela’s seed she could from her lips before putting her mouth around Angela’s length again, giving it a couple more bobs just to be sure. Then standing up.

“Good morning, habibi.” She said, kissing Angela and being careful not to dirty her face. The two embraced, Angela nuzzling into Fareeha’s neck.  
“Good morning, goding.” She said, noting the irony of the phrase after what they’d just done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This exists because dadofthedead wanted me to write it as part of a bribe

“Don’t keep me waiting, habibi.” Pharah huffed, on her hands and knees atop the bed she and Angela shared. Angela had been teasing her, her lubed length just barely touching against Pharah’s rear before pulling away, or lying against the split of her rear inertly. Teasing was one thing, but it was starting to become a frustration.

“Fareeha, you’re so impatient.” Angela scolded, but relented, holding to Fareeha’s hip with one hand, guiding her length with the other. It wasn’t her absolute first time topping between them, but it was such a rare occurence the experience only barely stuck each time. She put her hips a bit more forward, so her tip rested against Fareeha’s entrance. She took a breath, pushing in until only the head of her cock was inside Fareeha.

“How is-” 

“Don’t stop, Angela, I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.” Fareeha interrupted her softly. It wasn’t her intent to be rude, she’d just had a craving for this, and a wearing patience after such teasing. Angela nodded, biting her lip and carrying her hips forward until she was as far in Fareeha as she could be. She reached down, around her hip, feeling her lover’s length and beginning to stroke lightly with her fingertips. Fareeha leaned forward with an encouraging and satisfied noise from her throat, resting her head on her crossed forearms and relaxing as Angela did what felt natural. The tenderness and care of her personality shone through even to their lovemaking.

Angela rose a bit, beginning her pace slowly, working her way to what was comfortable. Her hips glided back and forth easily, both her and Fareeha having been thoroughly prepared for this. The fingertips of her caring hand found their way around the side of Fareeha’s length, and began to give her a reach around instead. Angela closed her eyes, letting the rhythms of her hand and hips set themselves, going by instinct as she heard Fareeha’s approval and enjoyment. She leaned forward, her other hand finding its way into Fareeha’s hair and taking a gentle hold, only to steady herself and be a bit closer to her love. Fareeha tilted her head back into Angela’s hand at the contact, rolling her shoulders to get a bit more comfortable without disturbing them. She let out a bit of a squeak, the parallel pleasures bringing her to her peak quicker than Angela.

“Don’t hold back, Fareeha.” Angela knew what the sound meant, it was impossible for her not to have made the connection by now. She let go of her hair, pulling herself upright again and holding to Fareeha’s hip this time. In truth, she was glad her lover was finishing so quickly, she felt herself getting near as well, and did not want to leave Fareeha unsatisfied or create a pause in her climax, especially after teasing her for so long. She went back to her more relaxed pose, leaning back a bit, hips and hand going at what speeds felt right, letting things take their natural course. She heard Fareeha become a bit louder, felt her tense a second, and the warm liquid suddenly on her fingers. She chuckled, retrieving her pleasing hand and lifting it to her lips, tasting the gift she’d elicited.

“It’s nice, but not as much as right from you.” She joked, her hips going a bit faster now, feeling herself quite close to cumming as well.

“It’s not made-to-order, Angela.” Fareeha played along, relaxing and waiting for the feeling of Angela’s seed inside her, the strange but satisfying warmth. Angela held both her hips, going just a bit harder and faster because she was so close, so needing. Pushed in completely, leaning forward when she finally came, feeling it travel up her spine and through her whole. She let out a louder grunt than the few she’d needed to get her this far, and put a hand on Fareeha’s back to steady herself. She remained only a few moments to collect herself before she pulled out, turning on one side and laying on her back, looking over to Fareeha.

“Is that what you wanted, my love?” She asked, reaching over to play with her hair absentmindedly.

“Yes, Angela, even more than.” Fareeha replied, taking Angela’s hand and scooting over, not minding the feeling of her seed that had landed on the bed being wiped onto her leg, and kissing her lover, just gentle brushing of lips against lips. She stroked Angela’s hair, eventually pulling her in and the covers over them both.


End file.
